


Стремление

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Бейли не хотелось службы, Бейли был влюблён».
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Стремление

Самым тяжёлым для Бейли было понять, почему Дэниел с ним: оттого, что Три Закона повелевали ему делать жизнь человека наиболее комфортной, или потому, что в его позитронном мозге зародилось стремление быть рядом с Элайджем.  
Спрашивать Бейли боялся: а если робот решит солгать, чтобы успокоить человека и не причинять ему боли? Дэниел был достаточно эмпатичен и остро воспринимал страдания людей: он оказался на грани перегрузки, когда человек умер из-за одного лишь его присутствия.  
Бейли помнил, как Дэниел сказал, что его партнёр для него по-настоящему важен и близок.  
Но было ли это тем, что можно называть любовью?

Бейли не знал, как это выведать. Он ходил вокруг да около, смотрел на Дэниела, касался его, переодевался рядом. Их душ был общественным, и Дэниел всегда таскался туда вместе с Элайджем, так что тот успел в подробностях рассмотреть тело своего напарника — это вам не мимолётные взгляды в уборной!  
И чем больше он смотрел, тем больше хотел.  
Но слишком страшно было ошибиться и принудить Дэниела, хотя тот вряд ли посчитал бы это принуждением. Лишь следствием основной функции роботов — служить человеку.  
Бейли не хотелось службы, Бейли был влюблён.  
И понимал, что, скорее всего, невзаимно.

— Обними меня, пожалуйста, — попросил он как-то.  
Не задавая вопросов и даже не удивляясь, Дэниел поднялся с кресла, сделал шаг настречу Элайджу, оказавшись вплотную, и мягко прижал к себе, поглаживая по спине. Тот замер, обнимая в ответ.  
— Спасибо, — наконец пробормотал он. — Можешь отпускать.  
Дэниел отстранился, но не отпустил до конца, продолжая придерживать за плечи.  
— Партнёр Элайдж, — начал он осторожно, — я полагаю, что вам было бы приятно продолжить физический контакт со мной.  
Хотя это звучало утверждением, Дэниел вопросительно смотрел в глаза человеку. Бейли сглотнул и выдавил из себя:  
— Только если ты этого хочешь, Дэниел.  
Тот наклонил голову чуть в бок, не отводя взгляда.  
— У меня нет необходимости в подобных контактах, однако я ощущаю вашу потребность и намерен удовлетворить её.  
В этот раз Элайджу удалось встретить это заявление с каменным лицом, хотя внутри всё словно оборвалось.  
— Дэниел, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это из-за Трёх Законов...  
— Я делаю это из-за того, что этого желаете вы, — поправил его робот.  
— Тем более! — повысил голос Элайдж. — Я хочу, чтобы ты этого тоже хотел... Так, нет, Дэниел, это не было приказом! Я лишь пытаюсь сказать...  
— Что вам был бы наиболее приятен тот вариант, в котором я сближаюсь с вами по своей свободной воле и из личного стремления, порождённого симпатией, а не желанием угодить?  
Бейли несколько секунд молчал, затем спохватился и кивнул.  
— Вот именно.  
— Но я стремлюсь доставить вам удовольствие потому, что испытываю к вам симпатию, — Дэниел говорил, мягко улыбаясь, и это было намного лучше, чем его первое подражание человеческой мимике. — Как вы балуете сына подарками, потому что это то, чего он хочет, так и мне хочется увидеть радость на вашем лице. Чувствовать ваш восторг и понимать, что я — причина этому.  
— Ты...  
Бейли никак не мог найти слов, но Дэниел, похоже, в них и не нуждался, найдя среди отразившихся на лице напарника эмоций одобрение своих намерений. Он вновь прижал Элайджа к себе, касаясь своими губами его губ — осторожно, едва ощутимо. Бейли напрягся: он чувствовал чужое тепло, но не чувствовал дыхания; затем озарением пришла мысль, что роботы не дышат.  
А ещё не испытывают чувств, но, похоже, Элайджу удалось встретить исключение.  
Губы у Дэниела оказались даже слишком мягкими для человека, очень нежными, и Бейли слабо прикусил его нижнюю губу. Дэниел продолжал целовать, а потом вдруг повторил его жест, так же бережно и аккуратно. Бейли едва привык к этому странному поцелую, почти невинному, когда понял, что Дэниел расстёгивает на нём рубашку.  
Его вмиг накрыло смущение. Бейли всегда чувствовал физическое превосходство андроида: красивого, статного, изящного — совершенного. Куда уж там немолодому детективу, получившему несколько шрамов, худощавому и явно не обладающему такой же идеально ровной кожей с чётко выверенным волосяным покровом исключительно в нужных местах!  
Бейли дёрнулся остановить руки Дэниела, и тот прервал поцелуй и взглянул Элайджу прямо в глаза.  
— Лайдж, — произнёс он шёпотом. — Что-то не так?  
— Дэниел, я... Не думаю, что мне стоит... Знаешь, я не так хорошо выгляжу, как ты...  
— Я видел вас обнажённым, — возразил Дэниел. Он не смеялся, даже не улыбался, а лишь продолжал смотреть со своей обычной почтительной серьёзностью. — Я знаю, как вы выглядите без одежды, и нахожу это... приятным.  
От удивления Бейли пропустил момент, когда Дэниел вновь начал раздевать его. Оставшись без рубашки, он опомнился лишь тогда, когда робот опустился на одно колено и начал расстёгивать пояс брюк.  
— Дэниел!  
Покрасневший, Бейли даже не знал, что именно в происходящем его смущает. Решительно всё?  
Дэниел, уже расстёгивавший ширинку, поднял взгляд, вновь установив зрительный контакт.  
— Что такое, Лайдж?  
Бейли замялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. Это было слишком для него!  
Дэниел понял. Он улыбнулся — но не насмешливо, а как-то нежно и очень по-человечески, Бейли даже сам себе так в зеркале не улыбался.  
— Если вы скажете мне остановиться, я тут же остановлюсь, — заверил он и приспустил брюки, трусы, а затем...  
Иосафат!  
Дэниел провёл пальцами от основания члена до кончика, затем обратно, аккуратно обхватывая у основания и задевая яички, а потом своими мягкими губами...  
И влажным языком. И ртом, неожиданно жарким и горячим. Бейли прижал ладонь ко рту, ощущая, как Дэниел глубоко заглатывает его член — роботу не мешал рвотный рефлекс — и ведёт сложенными в кольцо губами по его поверхности, как работает пальцами — то сдавливает, то отпускает, массирует и доводит до сладостной истомы.  
У Бейли задрожали колени, и Дэниел тут же придержал его за спину свободной рукой, чуть поглаживая выступавшие под кожей позвонки кончиками пальцев.  
Бейли уже думать ни о чём не мог, и когда кончил, лишь смотрел ошеломлённо сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, как Дэниел глотает сперму, слизывая брызги с губ.  
— Дэниел... — пробормотал он, не зная, что вообще можно сказать, как вдруг его озарило.  
Он посмотрел в ярко-голубые глаза андроида, поднимающегося с колен, и улыбнулся, всё ещё часто дыша.  
— Дэниел, я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже люблю вас, Лайдж.  
Бейли очень надеялся на то, что Дэниел не настолько хорошо понимает людей, чтобы притворяться сейчас.  
Но, если забыть о маленькой доле сомнения, Бейли был счастлив и влюблён — взаимно.


End file.
